x_menevolutionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Beast of Bayville
Premise When the normally cool and collected teacher Hank McCoy has no energy left to fight his bestial mutation, which forces him to be a violent and angry Beast. When he finally becomes a monster, Spyke is the only one who can possibly reach Dr. McCoy. Summary Evan is goofing off during chemistry. Kurt tells him to pay attention as McCoy lectures about unstable molecules. Evan's friends call to him from outside, and he asks for the bathroom pass. McCoy sees him outside taking off on his skateboard from the window. He starts to finish his lecture, but he suddenly grabs his chest and groans. He tells the class to read a chapter as he leaves the room in pain. In the bathroom he splashes water on his face as he's having some sort of attack. He recites Shakespeare to himself, but he seems to be getting worse as he freaks out and rips a sink off of the wall. Later Principal Kelly tapes off the room as Risty asks him if he knows who did it. Kurt and Kitty stand not too far away, and Kurt tells Kitty that it was McCoy. She doesn't believe him, though, and heads off into her classroom. Evan is still out skateboarding with his friends when he hears McCoy down in the Amphitheatre. Evan asks if he's okay, but he acts as if he doesn't recognize him and just continues to quote Shakespeare. Evan apologizes for skipping class, but McCoy lunges at him. Evan dodges him, and Hank finally comes around to realize where he is. After Hank tells him about how he comes to the Ampitheatre to "get his head together," Evan asks again if he's okay. However, Hank tells him he'll see him tomorrow. When Evan gets back to the Institute, he finds a package outside for Kitty, and takes it inside. The other X-Kids are running a training session in the Danger Room. Kitty, Jean and Kurt make it to a platform, but Rogue is taken out by a sphere. Scott goes back for her, but he can't make it to the platform in time and the session ends. Storm tells them they did a good job, but they get mad because Evan was supposed to have Rogue's back and they failed because he wasn't there. Evan comes rushing into the DR asking if he's late. The X-Kids brush past him and tell him off because they're going to have to do the session again the next day because of him. He gives several excuses as to why he's late. Storm tells him that he's making a habit out of it and no one can rely on him anymore. Upstairs, Kitty finds her package, and opens it to pull out a pyramid hat. Scott asks her what it's for, and she explains the she has a big test coming up, and it's supposed to stimulate brain energy. Next day at school, Hank gives Evan a lecture about realizing his potential and becoming part of a team. He gives him a Shakespeare passage and tells him that he'll forget about him cutting class if he memorizes it. In Gym, Hank has another attack and scares the crap out of Sandy Dee, but Jean and Evan step in to help, and he's able to get it under control. At the Institute that night, Kitty gives Evan the pyramid hat to help him learn the passage. The doorbell rings, and it's Hank; he says he's come to ask Xavier for help. He tells Xavier that he feels like there is an animal or beast inside of him, and he can't control it any longer. He's been using a serum to suppress his mutation; but lately, it's not working as it's supposed to. Xavier looks into Hank's mind and sees the "Beast". He tells him that there is nothing that he can do for him, and that it is up to Hank to find the will to control the Beast on his own. Hank returns to the school, and is working on more serums. He tries one serum and screams. He physically changes into the "Beast". Kelly is also at the school working late. When he hears the screams, he wanders down the hall to see what's going on. He peeks into Hank's lab and can see that it's been totally trashed. The Beast suddenly lunges up into the window, and Kelly takes off running. He gets cornered in another classroom, holding out the Beast by leaning against the door. As the Beast tears at the door to get in, Kelly manages to grab a fire alarm. When the alarm goes off, the Beast is scared away. Kelly comes out of the room to find Hank's lab jacket on the ground, making him realize who the Beast is. The X-Men see footage on TV of Kelly telling about Hank becoming a Beast, and of all of the damage he's been wreaking about town. They suit up and head out to find him before the police do. Kitty and Jean find him in a junkyard. Jean calls for help as Kitty chases after him. He tries to attack Kit, but she phases through him. Jean slams him against a fence and holds him there until Wolverine claws his way through the other side. The two tussle, then the Beast tosses Logan likes he's nothing and takes off. Wolverine follows him. Evan shows up and says he knows where Hank is headed. Kit, Jean and Evan head for the Amphitheatre. Rogue, Kurt and Storm find the Beast in an alley. They chase him into a warehouse. Scott shows up as the Beast is about to pounce again, and blasts him through a wall. Evan makes it to the Amphitheatre and they find the Beast. He tries to reason with Hank, but it doesn't seem to be working and the Beast is about to attack. Wolverine shows up and they fight again. Evan calls in the other X-Men. Wolverine is able to collapse a column onto the Beast, but it doesn't hold him long. He flings it off and goes after Wolverine. Jean separates them with her TK and pins the Beast to the back wall of the theater. Kurt ports in Prof. X as Evan quotes the passage to Hank to try and calm him. Xavier speaks telepathically to Hank, telling him that he's stronger than the Beast, and he can regain control. Next morning on TV, they broadcast that the Beast has still not been found. At the Institute, Hank has managed to regain control, but physically he still looks like the Beast. Evan suggests an Image Inducer like Kurt's. Hank replies with "To look like whom? Hank McCoy? He's a wanted fugitive." Hank also says that his teaching days are over. Xavier tells him he needs students who know his secrets and have secrets of their own. In the kitchen, Scott asks Kitty why she threw out her pyramid hat, wondering if she flunked the test. She tells him that she aced it; however, she looked in the mirror. She also adds that she'd rather study than ruin a good hair day. Xavier brings in Hank and tells the X-Kids to welcome their newest teacher. Quotes Kurt: (during a chemistry lesson) Pay attention! This is interesting. Evan: Yeah, riveting. Hank McCoy: (to Xavier) ''It's like I've got an animal inside of me. A beast, and it's... it's tearing me to pieces. '''Scott': Why did you throw out your pyramid hat? Kitty: I looked in the mirror. Notes * Introduction of Beast's mutant form. * Storm makes an appearance, but has no lines. * Beast declines the use of an Image Inducer. * Jean Grey was the first character to lose control of her powers in the series. Power Surge. Hank Mc'Coy was the second, The Beast of Bayville. then Wanda Maximoff was next The Hex Factor. with Evan Daniels being the fourth, X-Treme Measures. and finally Rogue was the fifth and final character. Self Possessed Trivial * The address seen on Kitty's package was 1407 Graymalkin Lane, Bayville, NY 10032. 1407 Graymalkin Lane is the street address for Professor Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters in the comics; ZIP code 1002 is just north of Manhattan. * In the Marvel Comics, Hank McCoy looked like a normal human with really big hands and feet, but after he drinks a "potion" he created himself to speed up mutants' mutations, he turns blue and furry. * Hank McCoy's experiments at the Brand Corporation led to his mutating from a human-appearing form with large hands & feet to his current blue-furred form in Amazing Adventures #11 (March 1972). Initially, his fur was gray, and later turned blue. Cast Main Cast * Kirby Morrow as Scott Summers * Venus Terzo as Jean Grey * David Kaye as Charles Xavier * Brad Swaile as Kurt Wagner * Maggie Blue O'Hara as Kitty Pryde * Scott McNeil as Logan * Meghan Black as Rogue * Neil Denis as Evan Daniels Recurring Cast * Hank McCoy * Risty Wilde Guest Cast * Principal Kelly Category:Season Two Category:Episode